Passé Oublié
by GinnyMarion
Summary: Lorsque Hermione, sous la puissance du sort, perd la mémoire et que les médicomages annoncent qu'elle ne la retrouvera peut-être jamais, Ron perd tout espoir de vivre leur amour pleinement. Une petite chance, une petite occasion, une minuscule opportunité et le voilà plongé dans une incroyable aventure pour retrouver celle qu'il a toujours aimé...
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde... C'est ma première fiction Romione alors soyez indulgent please. Bien que j'ai eu plusieurs idées, la plupart de mes projets n'ont aboutit à rien... Mais là, je suis plus active que jamais!_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à lire les quelques fictions ci-dessous! _

_- Résistance, par amelinasa_

_- Cinq ans, par amelinasa_

_- La chaumière aux coquillages, par amelinasa_

_- Even though you try to forget you can't, par Selphie4510_

_Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avance_

_GinnyMarion_

**_Epilogue:_**


	2. Chapitre 1

Je me sens fatiguée, épuisée. J'ai eu une affreuse journée, aujourd'hui. On était tous débordés et à cran. On avait plus eu de journé pareilles depuis cette frôde en juin passé. Un groupe de jeunes français avait essayé d'introduire des chiens ayant la rage dans tout Londres. Un vrai carnage! Toute la brigade de capture avait dû se mobiliser et même le bureau de défence judiciaire animalière s'y était mêlé!

Heureusement, tout est terminé et je peux enfin me reposer un petit peu... Sauf que depuis que je suis directrice de l'agence et présidente du conseil national, je n'en ai même plus le temps... C'est dur la vie quand on se donne à 100% dans son travail! Surtout quand celui-ci consiste à sauver de pauvres bêtes sans défense. Mais comme dit Thomas, "Ça en vaut la peine, ma puce!" Ce qu'il est chou mon Thomas! Avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux d'un bleu couleur de l'océan, il est parfait!

Je m'apprête à me reposer dans mon fauteuil quand j'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. On ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille?!

- Thomas!

Je l'embrasse tendrement et le fait rentrer.

- Bonsoir, ma puce! Passé une bonne journée?

- Surtout épuisante! Je suis morte de fatigue. Et toi? Bigdam a accepté finalement pour cette histoire de contrat?

- Plus ou moins... Il trouve l'idée bonne mais il préfère demander l'avis à sa secrétaire, dont il est fou amoureux soi-disant passant. Sauf que pour le moment, elle est en vacances. Hermione, chérie, tu devrais vraiment penser à écouter les messages de ton répondeur. Ça fait trois jours que cette foutue lumière rouge clignote!

Je souris et le regarde avec tendresse.

- Est-ce que Monsieur "Ronchon" a terminé ou je dois le faire arrêter moi-même?

- Ça dépend comment tu comptes t'y prendre...

- Je pensais le faire comme ça.

Et nous sommes partis dans un incroyable élan amoureux, exprimé par un baiser passionné.

Le ciel est gris. La pluie tombe drue depuis quelques jours, inlassablement, les nuages gris défilant sans cesse. L'orage a éclaté dans la matinée transformant le jardin des Weasley en aquarium géant.

À l'intérieur de l'habitation, l'ambiance autrefois joyeuse et pleine de vie est monotone et un goût de mort plane au-dessus de la grande famille de rouquins. Mais n'est-ce pas cela qui les attriste? La mort? Cette perte est lourde... Trop lourde pour la famille si solidaire. Certains se laissent à penser qu'elle reviendra. Qu'elle a juste besoin d'un temps de repos. Mais la vérité, aussi curelle soit-elle, n'est pas celle-là. Hermione les a quittés. Hermione si intelligente, attentionnée, si... elle. Et même si sa mort a causée celle de Bellatrix Lestrange, en valait-ce vraiment la peine? Sont-ils plus heureux maintenant que la terrible mangemort n'est plus? Non et ça, Ron le sait. Avec Hermione, il aurait pu combattre tous les mangemorts du monde entier. Avec elle, il se sentait en sécurité et le sentiment "était" réciproque. "Était", bien évidemment.

Alors, dans un dernier soupir, Ron se remémora cette nuit où sa vie à basculée. Cette nuit où elle l'a quitté. Cette nuit où tout s'est écroulé...

(FlashBack de Ron)

Le dernier mangemort est tombé. Il suffit d'un regard entre à Harry et Ron pour que ceux-ci se mettent d'accord. Chacun prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, Hermione pour Ron et Ginny pour Harry. Puis, ils transplanèrent directement vers l'Hôpital des Maladies et Blessures Magiques: Sainte-Mangouste.

Arrivés dans le grand complexe médical, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le département des urgences.

Lorsque les deux aurors poussèrent les lourdes portes à battants du service, une infirmière se dirigea vers eux.

- Messieurs! Il y a des malades, ici! Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir faire moins de bruit et d'attendre votre tour comme tous les autres pati...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron lui lança un regard noir en pointant Hermione et Ginny du doigt.

Quand l'infirmière vit l'état d'Hermione et Ginny, elle ne broncha pas une deuxième fois et appela une équipe en renfort. Celle-ci installa les deux blessées dans une chambre.

Ginny avait des blessures mineures mais était inconsciente sous la puissance du sortilège.

Quant à Hermione... Nul ne savait si elle survivrait...

Harry et Ron durent attendre longtemps dans le couloir en faisant les cents pas devant la chambre de leurs épouses, essayant tant bien que mal de canaliser leurs émotions.

Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, l'infirmière dégna leur donner des informations concernant l'état de santé des deux femmes.

- Bien... Pour ce qui est de Mrs. Potter, elle survivra mais elle devra rester à l'hôpital toute la semaine. D'ailleurs, elle s'est réveillée et vous réclame, Mr. Potter.

Harry murmura brièvement un remerciement envers l'infirmière pour cette information et rejoignis son épouse en pressant le pas.

- Par contre, en ce qui concerne Mrs. Weasley... Il faut que je vous parle, Mr. Weasley...

La mine sombre et déformée par la tristesse et la peine, l'infimière invita Ron à la suivre et le conduisit dans une pièce au fond du couloir. Des fauteuils, une table en verre et deux lampes servaient de mobilier à la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie... Le choc risque d'être... intense.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et se précipita aux chevets d'Hermione.

Sans s'excuser, il bouscula la foule de médicomages qui l'entourait.

Le tein pâle et livide, aucun signe ne présageait qu'elle était encore en vie.

Comme une aide à la survie, au combat contre la mort, Ron l'embrassa.

Il ne se rendit pas bien compte de la situation mais petit à petit, il prit conscience qu'Hermione saignait. Du sang, son sang, se répandit lentement dans sa bouche. Ron se retira brusquement et, terrorisé, jeta un regard paniqué au médicomage le plus proche.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer, Mr. Weasley, que nous ne pouvons plus rien pour votre femme. C'est fini... Elle est... morte.

La lourdeur des mots assomma Ron qui vacilla puis,, avec une dernière once de volonté, s'enfuit.

La premier réflexe de l'auror fut de saisir le rapport médical d'Hermione sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres noires: PATIENTE DÉCÉDÉE LE 23/10/13 À 3H47.

Ron monta les étages de l'hôpital et lorsqu'il eut atteint le dernier étage, déchira le rapport. Puis, comme pour partager sa peine et sa douleur avec monde entier, jeta les morceaux par la fenêtre.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il transplana en direction du Terrier.

Quand il entra dans la maison de son enfance, il ne regarda même pas ses parents ni ses frères qui se faisaient soigner par leurs géniteurs. Encore moins Pattenrond et Coquecigrue qui fêtaient son retour.

Ron se réfugia dans sa chambre, pleurant comme un petit enfant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui causait le plus de douleur. La perte de la femme de sa vie ou le désir de vengeance envers son assassin?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione était morte en voulant sauver le monde des sorciers et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.


	3. Chapitre 2

6h47. Cela fait maintenant trois heures qu'Hermione Jane Granger Weasley est décédée. Certains ont perdu une amie, d'autres un membre de leur famille. Et puis, en tant que directrice du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ordre de Merlin 2ème classe et Présidente du Magenmagot, c'est une énorme perte pour le monde de la sorcellerie.

Mais pour l'instant, il faut sortir son corps de l'hôpital pour laisser la place à un autre blessé qui aura peut-être plus de chance qu'elle.

- Il va falloir informer ses parents de son décès... Et les autres membres de sa famille également.

Les médicomages qui avaient été responsables d'Hermione, discutaient de la situation dans une salle de réunion du deuxième étage.

- Nous ne pouvons pas leur donner la cause réelle de son décès...

- Vous avez raison, Mrs. Groots. Ce sont des moldus, ceci est bien connu. Les parents moldus risque d'être méfiants envers la sorcellerie si nous révélons cette mort au grand jour.

- Mais voyons, Robert, Mrs. Weasley était une femme extrêmement populaire et aimée de la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de notre ère. Sa disparition ne pourra pas rester cachée à long terme.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les médicomages réfléchirent à une solution. Ce fut le plus jeune de tous qui prit la parole en premier.

- Je vais vérifier que tout est en ordre pour la sortie de son corps... Cette phrase me donne la chair de poule...

- Bonne idée, Alexandre.

Le dénommé Alexandre se leva et sortit à pas furtifs de la salle.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de la défunte patiente et de son amie, Ginny Potter, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'agitation de la salle. Machinalement, il se rendit vers le lit de la disparue et chercha son dossier du regard.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en direction d'un médicomage qui s'occupait de Ginny, Pourrais-je avoir le dossier de Mrs. Weasley, s'il vous plait?

- Le dossier de Mrs. Weasley? Oh... Je suis navré mais son mari l'a emporté et j'ignore ce qu'il en a fait...

- Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché de le prendre?

- Il en avait besoin... Le jour où vous perdrez la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux, vous comprendrez.

- Et qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça?

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux mais fut rapidement brisé.

- Je suis celui qui a sauvé Mrs. Weasley.

(Retour dans le présent)

Hermione ne savait que faire. Elle était partagée entre le besoin de se reposer et celui de travailler. Ce mélange de besoins et d'envies contraires formait une sorte de stress qui tiraillait la jeune femme.

- Laisse moi deviner, ma puce. Tu hésites entre aller te reposer ou travailler.

- Tu es trop fort, amour.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage de Thomas McKays qui, d'un mouvement de la tête, confirma les dires de sa compagne.

- J'ai une audience demain alors, je stress un petit peu.

- Et pourquoi? Je te rappelle que, des audiences, tu en as eu des centaines!

Légèrement rassurée par les paroles de son amant, Hermione s'endormit dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là fut agitée dans la tête de la farouche défenseuse des animaux.

Elle se remémora des milliers de fois cette rencontre étrange faite plus tôt dans la journée. Cette rencontre qui était la véritable cause de son stress permanent. Mais il est évident qu'elle n'en parlera pas à Thomas...

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Hermione l'avait quitté! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mystérieux hibou atterrisse dans son salon, une enveloppe rose dans les serres.

- Bonjour, mon mignon! Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes?

Lorsque Ron découvrit le logo en haut à droite de l'enveloppe, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était celui de Sainte-Mangouste et, généralement, cela ne présageait rien de bon... Sauf dans ce cas là.

"Mr. Weasley,

Suite à la disparition du corps de votre épouse cinq ans plus tôt, le ministère de la magie ainsi que la brigade de police magique ont décidé de mener leur enquête. Cette enquête ne vous a été présentée qu'à ce jour pour des raisons professionnelles.

Néanmoins, les interrogatoires menés pendant toutes ses années ont débouché sur une seule et unique explication:

Votre femme n'est pas décédée.

Pour vous transmettre plus d'explications, le ministère ainsi que l'hôpital vous convoque à une réunion ce jeudi à 13h30 dans une salle de réunion moldue: 23, Rue King-Charles, Londres. (Au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite).

Cordialement,

Georges Watson, responsable de l'affaire Weasley."

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Ron.

Hermione était encore en vie? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenu? Comment se fait-il, alors que tous les espoirs étaient noyés, qu'on ait réussi à la sauver? Était-ce une blague destinée à jouer avec ses nerfs? Devait-il croire toute cette histoire?

Le mieux était de se rendre à cette réunion. La suite viendrait plus tard.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond du coeur de Ron lui disait qu'il n'était pas étonné par la nouvelle. Car en réalité, il l'avait toujours sû. Au fond, une part de lui-même lui disait qu'elle était encore en vie. Et si cela n'avait pas été le cas, lui ne serait plus en vie. Car sans elle, il n'est rien. Sans elle, il ne peut pas vivre. Mission impossible ou suicidaire...


	4. Chapitre 3

"Jeudi. On est déjà jeudi et il est... 13h25! Je vais être en retard!" Ron sortit de ses pensées, enfila sa veste, noua une écharpe autour de son cou, embrassa sa maman sur la joue, salua le reste de la famille et sortit en hâte de la maisonnée familiale. Passé le champ de protection magique, il transplana Rue King-Charles où devait avoir lieu son entrevue avec les médicomages et ce Georges Watson. - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'Hermione nous a quitté... déclara Molly - Il est comme ça depuis mardi. Depuis qu'il a reçu cette lettre... lui répondit Bill Les poings sur les hanches, Molly Weasley se plaça devant sont fils ainé. - Quelle lettre?! - Aucune lettre, maman, aucune lettre... répondirent en coeur Georges et Ginny. - Je vous préviens que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon Ronnie, ça va barder pour vous... Harry entra dans le salon du Terrier et, voyant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait sa femme, s'empressa de la défendre. - Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs. Weasley. Quoique fasse Ron, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal... Bien au contraire... **** 23, Rue King-Charles. Il y était. Devant lui se tenait un grand bâtiment avec une multitudes de petites fenêtres. "Typique de l'architecture moldue...", songea t-il. Ron poussa les portes du bâtiment et s'engagea dans le hall d'entrée. Somptueusement décorée, la pièce maitresse de la salle était une fontaine de cristal qui devait prendre plus d'un tier de la place. Accoudé à un comptoir en marbre, le réceptionniste interpella le jeune auror. - Excusez-moi, monsieur. Vous désirez? - J'ai un rendez-vous avec un dénomé Mr. Georges Watson. - Oh... Vous devez être Mr. Weasley? - En personne. - Mr. Watson vous attend. Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Bonne réunion, Mr. Weasley! - Je vous remercie... Sans plus tarder, Ron se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre. **** "Deuxième étage. J'y suis. Alors...Salle d'audience numéro 4. Mais c'est au premier! Bon sang! Je leur ai déjà dit des millers de fois qu'il serait temps qu'ils mettent à jour l'emplacement des salles d'audiences et de réunions!" Hermione prononça des paroles incompréhensibles en dévalant les escaliers. **** "Je sens que je vais être en retard à cette entrevue!" Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées contre lui-même, Ron ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune brunette qui dévalait les escaliers en sens inverse, le nez plongé dans un rapport qu'elle semblait observer avec attention. **** Le choc fut bref mais solide. Hermione vacilla et retomba dans les bras de cet inconnu qui l'avait bousculé. - Non mais vous savez pas regarder où vous marchez! Elle fixa le jeune homme du regard et... **** Cette voix, ce regard. Il les aurait reconnus entre milles. C'était elle, c'était son Hermione. Et elle était en vie! - Hermione? **** - Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? C'est vrai. Comment cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie conaissait-il son prénom? Pourtant, il avait un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu... Du déjà vu... - Excusez-moi, Monsieur...? **** - Weasley. Mr. Weasley. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir oublié? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de ce nom qui était le sien, de son visage. Alors, il se contenta de la regarder, intensément... **** ... passionnément, tendrement. Maintenant, elle se sentie fondre. Fondre dans son regard océan. Cet homme la regardait avec des yeux si... envoûtants. Elle ne pouvait lutter. Non, elle, Hermione Jane Granger ne pouvait pas lutter contre se regard magique. - Weasley... Ravie de vous avoir rencontré! Mais je dois vous laisser, navrée! Peut-être à une prochaine fois?! **** Elle est partie. Son Hermione était partie sans même le reconnaitre. - Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir une tonne de questions en tête, Mr. Weasley. Je me trompe? Mais le mieux serait que vous me suiviez et que nous ayons cette entrevue... Ron tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui lui parlait. C'était un homme en smoking, cravate, les cheveux soigneusement lissés. - Je me présente, Georges Watson. Responsable de l'enquête sur la disparition du corps de votre femme. C'est drôle quand on y pense... On parle de la disparition de son corps, ce qui suppose qu'elle est morte, pourtant, vous venez de la percutez et joliment je dois dire! - Je vous ai pas demandé de faire de commentaires! - Oh... Mais avouez quand même que c'est amusant... - Pour qui? Vous ou moi? - Je vois... Monsieur est rabat-joie... - Je vous signale, Mr. Watson, que j'ai vécu pendant cinq ans dans l'ignorance totale de sa survie! Alors vous n'avez pas de commentaires à me faire! - Non, mais des explications, j'en ai a vous donner. **** (Retour dans le passé: Cinq ans plus tôt) - Je suis celui qui a sauvé Mrs. Weasley. Alexandre se mit à rire. - Mais oui, c'est ça. Je vous signale qu'elle est morte! - Vous n'avez donc pas de coeur?! À l'entente des mots qu'eut prononcés le jeune interne, Ginny fondit en larmes sans trop comprendre le réel sens de la phrase. "Hermione morte. Non... Ce ne pouvais pas être possible..." - Qu'est-ce que je disais! Alexandre, vous n'êtes qu'un sans coeur, un bon à rien! Sortez de cet hôpital immédiatement! Et ne revenez plus jamais! Jamais! Alexandre sortit au pas de course en lançant un regard noir à son ex-mentor. Ce qu'il le détestait! Au coin de la Rue Charleston, l'ex-interne tourna à droite puis, à gauche. Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble sobre et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa blouse. "Merde! Mes clés!" N'ayant aucunement l'envie de retourner à l'hôpital, Alexandre sortit sa baguette magique, prononça un bref Alohomora et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Mais au lieu de prendre l'escalier, il se dirigea vers une petite porte de bois. Il l'ouvrit et alluma la seule source de lumière de la pièce. La salle aux ordures des habitants de l'immeuble. L'ex-interne ouvrit un contener, retira sa blouse de médecin et... suspendit son geste à trois millimètres près. Se ravisant, le jeune homme reprit la blouse, referma le contener et se dirigea vers son appartement. Jetant au passage la blouse sur la table de salle à manger, Alexandre s'affala dans le divan et réflchit. Pourquoi avait-il gardé cette veste? Pourquoi, au moment de la faire rejoindre le reste des ordures, son bras s'était-il mystérieusement bloqué? Malgré toutes les regrets qu'il avait envers ce "blocage", l'étudiant en médecine magique était plutôt heureux de l'incident. Car il savait, au fond de lui, qu'un jour ou l'autre, il en aurait besoin. Un jour, cette blouse serait utile et pas seulement à lui... 


	5. Chapitre 4

- Oh, ce qu'il m'énerve! - Qui donc, docteur? Le docteur Druckle se retourna et adressa un grand sourire en direction de l'infirmière. - Personne, Mrs. Groots, personne. - Bon... Vous auriez vu Alexandre? - Vous le faites exprès, ou quoi? Ne comprennant pas tout de suite ce que lui disait le docteur, Charlotte Groots hésita à répondre. - Je vois...Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? - Je l'ai viré. - QUOI?! Le docteur Druckle saisit le rapport du patient de la chambre, sortit de celle-ci et se dirigea vers la cafétaria. - Mais voyons, docteur Druckle, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... - Si. C'était moi son mentor, moi le chef du service alors, je fais ce que je veux. Et si j'ai envie de le virer, je le vire. - Mais docteur, vous auriez pu nous demander et... - Si vous continuer comme ça, Charlotte, c'est vous que je vire! - Mais vous ne le ferez pas parce que vous avez toujours besoin de moi... - Ce n'est pas vrai, Charlotte. Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, apportez moi un café. - Vous voyez? Qu'est-ce que je disais... Toujours besoin de moi. Le docteur Druckle grogna en direction de la jeune femme et s'adossa au comptoir de la cafétaria. "Tiens, des clés... Alexandre Debauvois, 46, Rue Charleston Nord. Quatrième étage, au fond à droite." - Charlotte! - Oui, docteur? - Vous savez ce qu'avait prévu de faire Alexandre aujourd'hui? - Euh... Je crois qu'il est chez ses parents toute la fin de la semaine. Pourquoi cette question? - Oh, pour rien. Pour rien... Vous savez quoi? - Non mais vous allez me le dire. - Laissez tomber ce café et... Préparez moi deux potions de sommeil, s'il vous plait. Les plus fortes qu'il soit. - Très bien... Ravie que vous vous soyez décidé à dormir un peu. - CE N'EST PAS POUR MOI! Le médicomage sortit en trombe de la cafétaria et se dirigea vers l'accueil de l'hôpital. - Bonjour, Joséphine. - Bonjour, docteur Druckle. Que puis-je pour vous? - Il vous reste un brancart de libre? - Un brancart? Pourquoi, docteur? - C'est moi qui pose les questions! La réceptionniste recula légèrement puis, amusée par le comportement de son chef, ria de bon coeur. - C'est comme vous voulez! Apportez un brancart, s'il vous plait! Deux infirmiers arrivèrent avec un grand brancart qu'ils déposèrent aux pieds du docteur. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et fit flotter l'objet dans les airs pour éviter de devoir le porter. Puis, il se pencha vers la réceptionniste. - Qu'est-ce que vous faites? - Je prend note du retirement du brancart 4 par le Docteur Eric Druckle. - NON! Pas de notes... Rien ne s'est passé, ok? Je ne suis pas venu! C'est notre petit secret... - Bon, très bien. Bonne fin de journée docteur! - Moui... Mais le docteur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se dirigea vers la chambre 411, l'ouvrit et... - DOCTEUR DRUCKLE! Une bombe de cheveux roux bondit sur lui, le faisant vaciller et l'obligeant à prendre appui sur la porte. - Mrs. Potter! Il n'est pas sain pour votre pied de vous lever comme ça... Que dirait votre mari? - Au diable mon mari! Quoi? J'ai quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? - Laissez tomber et recouchez-vous! Que vouliez vous me dire? - Rien...Mais je crois que mon bras est guéri. Vous pourriez vérifier? Pris au dépourvu, le docteur Druckle hésita avant de donner sa réponse. - Je vais vous donner une potion qui vérifiera elle-même la chose. J'ai trop de travail pour le moment. Ah! Charlotte! Vous tombez bien... L'infirmière entra dans la chambre, Harry sur les talons. -Bonjour, docteur. Bonjour, ma chérie. Il embrassa sa femme et salua le docteur Druckle. - Voilà vos potions pour le somm... - Mes potions pour le sommet de la guérison! Magnifique! - Non, se sont des potions pour le somm... - Le sommet de la guérison, oui. Maintenant, dehors! Mr. Potter, je dois établir un examen sur l'état de santé de votre femme alors, pourriez-vous sortir? Harry et l'infirmière dehors, le docteur put enfin bénéficier de meilleures conditions pour passer à l'action. - Vous aller boire cette tasse de potion, Mrs Potter. Je vous préviens que la condition à cette examen par potion est que vous aller devoir... dormir. À peine eut-il prononcé le dernier mot que Ginny tomba de sommeil sur ses oreillers. - Parfait! À nous deux, Mrs. Weasley. Il souleva délicatement le corps de la jeune... "morte" et le déposa sur le brancart. Puis, sans précipitation, il fit boire à la jeune femme la deuxième tasse de potion pour le sommeil. - Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de ce foutu rapport d'état de santé... Eric Druckle prit le rapport de sa patiente, griffonna un peu dessus, le remit en place et vérifia le bras de la blessée. - Non... Il est pas guéri... Bon, je vais annoncer le résultat. Il sortit de la chambre et interpella Harry. - Alors, son bras n'est pas guéri mais son état de santé global est positif. Tout va bien... Par contre, ne vous étonnez pas si le lit de Mrs. Weasley est vide... Nous avons retiré son corps de l'hôpital ce matin. Et, sachez Mr. Potter, que je partage votre peine et votre douleur... - Merci, docteur. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on pert sa meilleure amie, sa soeur et sa confidente... Tout ça en même temps, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Sur ce, il transplana au Terrier. Eric retourna dans la chambre, prit quelques potions, du matériel de soin et une petite valise verte et sortit par la porte de service en ayant jeté un charme d'invisibilité sur le brancart. **** 46, Rue Charleston Nord. J'y suis. Le médicomage sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Faisant passer le brancart avant lui, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Puis, décidant de prendre l'ascenseur, monta jusqu'au quatrième étage. En haut, il alla tout au bout du couloir à droite. "C'est là." Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et chercha directement les chambres. "Bienvenue chez vous, Mrs. Weasley. Je peux vous appeler Hermione , j'imagine... Bon, Hermione. Je vais déposer votre charmant petit corps dans la chambre d'ami et vous concocter un bon cocktail de guérison..." Il déposa le corps de la jeune femme sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et alla dans la cuisine préparer deux cocktails: un cocktail de soin pour Hermione et un cocktail citron pour lui. "Décidément, je sens que ça va être la mission la plus périeuse de ma vie... Il a intéret à tenir sa promesse, MacKays... 


End file.
